Of Chaos & Hurricanes
by Elinorwrites
Summary: "Si el caos es un paso necesario en la organización del universo de uno, entonces yo estaba en buen camino, la vida podía dar miles de revoluciones en un minuto. Y, en abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en el medio del Huracán que mi propia mente había formado."[Au · Pepperony]


**De Caos y Huracanes.**

 **Prefacio.**

 _Me quiere._

 _No me quiere._

 _Me quiere._

 _No me quiere._

 _Me quie—_

Recuerdo que al ser pequeña tenía una mejor amiga. Esta amiga había sido lo más apreciado en mi vida, recuerdo que solíamos ir al parque y pasábamos tardes llenas de alegría, juegos e inocente diversión. No recuerdo la apariencia exacta de la misma, simplemente recuerdo que era un poco más alta de lo que yo era; era más lista que cualquier otra persona y la consideraba mi mejor amiga. Era la más valiente de todas las personas que había conocido. Y también que ella simplemente había desaparecido en cuanto me mudé a Nueva York a seguir una vida totalmente distinta a la que había conocido en Connecticut.

No fue hasta tiempo después de que mi amiga se hubiese desvanecido de mi vida que mis padres me sentaron y me dijeron con la mayor ternura del mundo que ella era imaginaria. Oh, tanto dolor para alguien tan joven.

También recuerdo que me costó tanto recuperarme de aquel trauma, tanto que me aislé del mundo por varios años de mi niñez. Mis palabras, gestos o misma empatía se limitaban a la de mis padres y a veces a mi hermano a quien realmente no conocía porque de pequeña había sido asignada por un juez a vivir lejos de mi madre para mudarme a una ciudad mucho más grande y ruidosa.

La empatía —en especial- tan solo estaba reservada hacia mi padre. Con quien pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Viaja mucho, y lo acompañaba muy asiduamente.

 _Me quiere—_

 _No me quiere—_

 _Me quier—_

Luego, mucho después de pasar por el trauma tonto de la niñez, me había revelado hacia mi tímido ser. No me callé ante nada. De hecho, nada podía detener que me quede callada.

La secundaria llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y, luego de años de ser una y otra vez atormentada por mis compañeros, conocí a la persona más importante de mi vida. Era la chica a quien nadie buscaba, y él me había encontrado. Y, a diferencia de aquella niña que había creado por mi mente caprichosa, él jamas se atrevió a desaparecer, todo lo contrario: se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi mayor ejemplo a seguir.

 _¿Me quiere—?_

 _No me quiere._

 _No me—_

Hasta logré en convertirme en mi propia heroína gracias a él.

Pero si era una heroína, ¿cómo me torné en esto?

¿Cómo podrías matar al monstruo sin convertirte en uno?

Me ama, me quiere, _me adora._

Me lo repitió una y otra vez, miles de veces. Con cada beso, cada caricia.

—Tony- abrí mis ojos de golpe, y fue en ese momento en donde pude sentir como el conocido dolor y frío me daba la bienvenida. —Tony-.

Intenté arrastrarme hasta donde él se encontraba. Tirado en un rincón de la sala húmeda y pequeña en donde nos encontrábamos. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo gritaba a que me quedara en un lugar. Gemí varias veces del dolor, cerré mis ojos y rápidamente apreté fuertemente los labios para evitar gritar del dolor. Dios, ¿qué me habían hecho?

 _Éramos solo niños, no teníamos que pretender a ser héroes._

Claro que, ya no éramos niños.

Y, yo no era una heroína.

Estaba destinada a morir.

Con tan solo dos brazos para sostenerme logré llegar hasta mi objetivo.

Me abstuve observar cuan lastimado se encontraba, simplemente me limité a acostarme sobre su pecho, y abrazarlo. Lo abracé con lo último que me quedaba de fuerza, hundí mi cara en su cuello y luego de tanto hice algo que no me permitía hacer: Llorar.

 _Él no me ama._

 _Él no es tan estúpido—._

* * *

 **A/N: Aún no estoy segura de haber regresado por completo, pero les traigo un proyecto completamente nuevo que al principio no iba a estar dirigido para este fandom sino iba más para el MCU. Pero, hey...aquí estamos! Y, no puedo estar más contenta de estar compartiendo esto con ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado del Prefacio, esta historia es totalmente distinta a cualquier cosa que antes haya escrito, entonces espero un poco de apoyo haha :)**

 **¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Y, espero Reviews. ;)**


End file.
